Champagne
by Miss Skittles
Summary: What happens when Hilary has a bit too much sips of spiked champagne? ONE-SHOT. (I might consider making this into a two-shot.)


**Disclaimer: **I **do not own **beyblade only Takao Aoki-sensei does.

* * *

**What happens when Hilary has a bit too much sips of spiked champagne? Getting an invite to a Russian Party as the host were Tala, Hilary knows her limits of having only 3 drinks but what did she spill and to whom?**

"Where do you want me to put the vodka?" Bryan asked as he carried the bags full of alcoholic drinks.

"Pour the vodka into the punch bowl and pour the champagne into a bowl and pour some vodka in there." Tala said before smirking, Bryan looked at him as if he was crazy, for him and the other two; Kai and Spencer, well they were all fine with vodka drinking since they can hold it down and jug it down like water but the rest… That image weren't so good.

"Are you crazy? You should just leave non-alcoholic drinks to one side and alcoholic drinks to the other, Tala they will kill you." Spencer said as he looked at the amount of alcohol there is for Tala birthday gathering.

"Where's the fun in that? Eh they won't kill me, tonight is the night I'm letting them all get wasted." He said before taking a bottle of vodka "now don't argue with the birthday boy and help me." Bryan sighed as Tala was putting some decoration of his own as Kai cooked some of the snacks and food to eat in his own little world before sniffing the strong vodka.

Later on that evening where it started to get dark, everyone came by one by one. Raul, Julia, Rick, Michael, Emily, Mariah, Lee, Ozuma, Mariam, Kane, Salima, Tyson, Hilary, Rei, Miguel, Kenny, Max, Enrique, Johnny and Oliver arrived, having a packed party in a loft style apartment everyone was happy, having no idea they're drinking alcoholic drinks whilst everyone was keeping it to a minimum even though they were taking in more alcohol then they all thought.

"Hey Kai, long time no see." Hilary sat next to Kai on the stair-case as he watched her down her champagne, not knowing how many she has had he watched her, she grown up to be a fine woman, nice set of curves, long brown hair with those light brown eyes dressed in a red cami dress and white heels she smiled.

"It has, how's the boys?" Kai asked before sipping on his strong vodka beer.

"Oh they're fine annoying as hell apart from Rei or when Max hasn't had any sugar and when Kenny isn't away from his laptop and when Tyson is asleep, other than that they're good little boys." She said, her tone going up and down as she giggled through it a lot, leaning back on the stairs as Kai chuckled, she sounds like a mother of kids that are grown ass men to him.

"How many drinks have you had?" Kai asked, turning around to face her as she was smiling whilst looking up at the ceiling.

"Urm… I don't know, but I'm thirsty so I'm going to get another glass of champagne wanna join?" She got up as he grunted before following her through the group; she grabbed the champagne bowl spoon before pouring how much she wanted in her cup which was close to the top. She swallowed a gulp as Kai watched her intake.

"Drink slowly." Kai muttered closely to her ear as she felt goose-bumps on her arms.

"But I'm thirsty." She said as she turned around before looking up at him like a little kid as she pouted with her plump lips.

"Fine, but this is your last glass." Kai said as the music got louder, everyone started to dance whilst others sand along with the lyrics to 'LMFAO – I'm sexy and I know it' Hilary laughed at them as she bit her lip, admiring the entertainment and fun they were all having.

"You're not my mother." She said back as Kai eye-brows furrowed, this wasn't like her.

"I don't have to be." Kai said as she turned around before finishing that cup, he watched her stand next to him, getting herself another drink as she quickly drank that. Swallowing the heavy alcohol she put the glass down before stretching a bit.

"Who wants to be my stripper?" Tala yelled as some of the guys stripped slightly for a joke as Hilary giggled.

"Me, I'll be ya lap dancer too!" Hilary said before walking towards Tala as he was sat on a chair whilst Kai growled at her behavior, grabbing her wrist before taking her upstairs in her room in a flash, Julia gave Tala a little strip-tease by letting him touch her, but no actual stripping.

"What's wrong with you?" Throwing her on the bed as he got on top so she wouldn't go anywhere he glared down at her. She blushed before smiling at him.

"I don't know, but daisuki desu Kai." '_I really like you Kai' _she said before putting wrapping her arms around his neck and broad shoulders.

"I like you too Hils, but are you okay?" Kai looked down at her as she looked flushed; smiling like never she looked into his red mahogany eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? You said you liked me too." Hilary said as she giggled, feeling like the only girl in the world Kai chuckled, he really didn't know what to do with her, but it didn't seem like her, guessing since its Tala party the drinks have been spiked and everyone was weird as bucks.

"Did you know Lee is gay?" Hilary asked as Kai smirked, he shook his head.

"Oh my god, he was trying to hit on Tyson, you should have seen it." Kai got up and sat next to her as she sat next to him, Kai observed her as she was spilling a lot of things.

"It was truth or dare right and Rei invited him over and he had to do something to Tyson and it literally turned into grinding, like he sat like this." Hilary sat up before straddling Kai hips as they were both face to face, laughing as she leaned back Kai caught before she was going to fall as he lifted her back on his lap, enjoying the comfort.

"And Lee was leaning in for a kiss but Tyson just fainted, seriously he was getting paler every second and Kenny recorded it secretly with his new laptop." Hilary spilled as Kai chuckled; he guessed he could use this against Tyson if he asked Kenny.

"Julia has her eyes on Tala and trust me she is like a walking open vagina, I guess she's a female player, eh I like her, and I know that Enrique is gay, I mean he broke up with all of his girlfriends to try and get Rei in his arms, I swear these boys are turning gay like lightning, zap! They're gay," Hilary blabbed whilst Kai gave a low laugh at her childish behavior.

"It's so annoying, Tyson is bringing so many girls into bed with him every night, seriously I'm listening to music as loud as possible and until my folks come back I am so going home, Kenny is going Emily cray-cray though I feel sorry for her, and oh my god guess what!" Hilary said before shaking Kai, excitement filled her eyes as humor was written all over her voice.

"What?" Kai said, he had admit seeing this drunk hyper side of her wasn't too bad to be around, unlike Tala who wanted to fuck everyone he sees, she seemed to open a lot up.

"Rick asked Mr Dickinson if he could rent the beyblade stadium for his date with Mariah, he hasn't asked yet but I'm guessing maybe today since we're all together but seriously! Mariah and Rick, oh my god I wonder what she'll say I mean she really likes Ozuma and Mariam really likes Max but Max likes Mathilda but Mathilda really likes Miguel, the four m's falling for another m, oh this is good!" Hilary said before rubbing her hands together.

"Hilary?" She turned back to him as she blinked a few times, her vision playing with her as she started to feel dizzy, laying her head on his shoulder as Kai relaxed.

"Yeah?" She murmured against his chest, she closed her eyes as in seconds she blacked out.

"I love you." Kai said as the silence fell in, he waited as he looked down at her to notice she had passed out, he chuckled as everyone was still partying, and he lifted her up before placing her in his bed before leaving to go downstairs and get himself some fresh air.

_What the hell did I just say?_


End file.
